


Colorado Hunt

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beware, Bloodplay, Demon!Dean, Dubious Consent, INCESTUAL proceedings, Irdk, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 9, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, demonic bondage??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt lures Sam Winchester to Idaho Springs, CO. Only, this time, the creature lurking in the woods has a familiar face. One of fate's more frolicsome sisters has brought the two brothers together again, and this time their twisted souls finally meet in the closest embrace. Now, the question is . . . will either of them come out of this bed they've made alive? </p><p>**intense bro-moments and dramatic romance ahead. Beware the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorado Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I-have-to-go-back-to-school smut writing weekend, ahoy!

The woods were silent around Sam, an unusual instance for an area swarming with forest life such as this Colorado park. The wind changed and with the new breeze traveled a faint stench of sulfur. The hunted was a demon, then. Sam hadn’t come to the park with a clue, just a hunch, but now-a-days the prospect of demons brought an ugly smile across his face.

A sound to the left, but Sam didn’t fall for it, just as their dad had taught them—

Sam was suddenly knocked to the ground and disarmed by a quick, lithe body. 

“So you do still listen to what dad had to say sometimes, huh, Sammy?”

Dean.

Their fight was over quickly. As Dean had already had the advantage, and had been the one to teach Sam mostly everything he knew about fighting. Dean held Sam’s wrists above his head and chuckled gleefully as he took in the sight of his trapped little brother. His eyes were green as he met Sam’s raged-filled gaze.

“I’m so powerful now, Sammy,” Dean spoke, his voice as warm and husky as always. “It’s like fifteen years ago all over. Back when I could bend you over my knee and spank you without a fuss.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that ever happened,” Sam pointed out. Dean snorted this time, and Sam hated his green eyes so much as the sound echoed throughout his mind. 

“Touché.” Dean smirked. “Although, I think that’s because you were always too much of a pansy to—“

“Oh, I was the pansy!?” Sam burst. Demon or not, Sam would not let Dean usurp his title as rebel. 

“Shut up, Sammy, I missed you, dammit,” Dean growled. “And not any of the right parts of you either! I’m missing—craving parts of you I’ve never even had. I can’t be with you, but being away still feels wrong . . . even without my human soul.”

“I can understand that.” Sam nodded, he could be reasonable, and he did understand. “Come back, then.”

“You know,” Dean began, and moved back on to his haunches. Sam used his freed hands to snatch Dean’s retreating ones and pin them to his own chest. Dean stared at Sam, his eyes green, green, so green as he continued. “Being a demon’s not like you’d think. I’m not empty. I’m full, but regressed and primal, Sammy. I’m constantly filled with poison, like straight up must be what that Eve bitch consumed from the fruit or something. A feeling close to the need for revenge, but so much worse, constantly fires inside me like adrenaline used to. Like now I know what the wrong and right choices are, like someone has finally clued me in to what really matters in the grand scheme of things, and I had never even been close to expectation. The bitterness of how wrong I have been is what keeps the blackness straining in the corners of my eyes.”

“Dean—“

“No, you don’t understand, Sammy. The thoughts—the things I feel in place of human emotions. I don’t know how Crowley stands to be so calm and collected all the time. All I want to do is kill and fuck . . . and I don’t want to change. I'd rather die than be tampered with by a human and . . . an _angel_.” For whatever reason, Dean seemed quite despaired at the thought of meeting their old friend Cas again, but he was showing this in his manly way. Demon or not, Sam hated his brother sometimes. 

“You want something from me,” Sam pointed out the obvious again. Dean wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t wanted something. He had come and found Sam this time, though Sam had searched for Dean more than he slept in the past weeks. “And all you want is to kill and fuck—“

“All the time—“

“—then what is it you want from me?” Sam continued over Dean’s interruption. 

“I want to be with you, close enough to breathe down your neck. I want you to keep me by your side, let me fuck you, and use me to slay for you, Sammy. You'll just have to find me more enemies to slaughter.” Yes, Dean was _so_ logical, of course he thought he had everything figured out. 

“But you wouldn’t try and fix this if—”

Dean growled, took back control over their hands, and shoved Sam’s wrists into the cold dirt on either side of his head. 

“Game over, Sammy. I’m taking what I want, whether or not it gets one of us killed in the process.”

Dean suddenly smirked at Sam’s protesting body. Black swarmed Dean’s eyes and Sam felt the foreign sensation of demonic power holding him against the forest floor. Slowly Dean revealed the blade and proceeded to expose Sam’s vulnerable chest by slitting open his top and throwing his many layers to either side. 

Sam followed the nasty grin on Dean’s face until lips touched his skin, and kisses melted into Sam’s neck and chest. Dean paused to pull his own clothes off, shadows from the trees painted sinister patterns on his alabaster skin. He loomed back over Sam completely naked and took one of Sam’s nipples between his teeth. Down Dean went, turned Sam into a slobbery, sensitive mess, and by the time Sam realized he was aroused, Dean had already found his hardness and toyed with it through the jeans Sam wore. 

“Little Sammy,” Dean chuckled. “Don’t you feel quite large today.”

Sam had no response. He couldn’t quite fathom what was happening. It was like one of his wilder soulless fantasies gone even more twisted. He needed a few more seconds to process this new information.

Sam’s cock grew harder as Dean freed it from confinement and moved into a position where their cocks were aligned, his brother’s warm testicles blanketed his own, and his nude body everywhere in Sam’s range of vision. Before Dean took their cocks in hand, he made a quick slice to his own thigh, and wet his own fingers using the short pulse of blood his wound allowed escape; then he stroked.

Sam’s body trembled against the force that held him down and his mouth cried around a silent sob. He could smell Dean’s blood like cookies in the oven, and a false taste of the garnet liquid flooded his watering mouth. 

“Yes,” Sam hissed. “Oh, God, yes. Dean.”

Dean seemed to pause, but not long enough for Sam to protest either way, and then withdrew some more blood from himself. Sam’s hungry gaze followed Dean’s lined fingers until they disappeared behind his body. What the hunger didn’t consume, was eaten by Sam’s strong desires, and soon he found himself lost in time. All around him he felt the smooth, smooth rub of hard cocks, the bounce of thrusting weight, and the chilly sting of his brother’s power licking along his flesh. 

Sam realized he was minutes away from getting off with his own brother as Dean maneuvered himself forward and engulfed Sam’s whole length within his gripping body. Sam could only watch, mesmerized, as Dean rode him into the dirt. His big brother’s lithe body was on complete display as Dean pushed himself up and down while accommodating passage for Sam’s needy swell. The bright moon highlighted the green glow of his eyes and caramel freckles sprinkled along his flexing body.

“Gonna make me cum, Sammy,” Dean warned, and still he sounded like the perfect brother Sam loved and hated, even as he fell onto Sam’s chest and bit an ear achingly hard. Sam reacted instinctively, jaw clamping down on his brother’s throat, teeth grinding until he drew blood. First taste of the addictive flavor filled his mouth and enabled him to rip further. He only ceased sucking deeper when he processed his brother’s whimpers. Sam reeled back to check on his brother’s state then, only to realize Dean pushed into his bite and seemed to be in tremendous pleasure – the swiftness he used to rub off against the combined press of their bellies caused a vigorous grind of his hips almost unbearable on Sam’s sensitive cock. 

Belatedly, Sam realized he was free, and relished in the feel as he rolled them. With Dean on his back now, Sam began to pound him open as soon as Dean spread his thighs wide enough for their readjustment to work. Now Sam took his turn riding his brother wildly, and the heat between them began to grow insufferable; Sam slipped deeper into Dean's constrictive passage with each thrust, even as Dean's body gripped Sam's member tighter from his impending climax. 

Temped to rekindle his drinking of Dean’s salty demon blood, Sam ignored the urge and pressed red lips to his brother’s open mouth instead. He swallowed Dean’s shout as the space between them slicked with cum. Sam cursed as his brother’s rocking body stole his orgasm out of him like a rough fall stole the breath in one’s lungs. They panted together as the air along Sam's back grew chilly--

The next thing Sam knew, he was a passenger waking in the Impala, and the only evidence of what had happened in the forest was a small fleck of blood marring the corner of Dean’s pink lips. Sam also suspected he might have a black eye himself. 

“Good, you’re up,” Dean glanced over and spoke quietly. “I was thinking about stopping up ahead at the next bar.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, conscious of his tongue as it shot out to wet his bottom lip. “I’m hungry.” Though the last thing Sam felt like having was food . . .

**Author's Note:**

> As for the summary, yeah . . . I don't much answer the question, I know.


End file.
